


Red String of Fate

by alabastasprincess



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabastasprincess/pseuds/alabastasprincess
Summary: By now, she was used to it, to him leaving. It was okay, he always came back after all. But this time he might've just left for good





	Red String of Fate

"I love you Gin, please stay with me forever." she said, leaning her head against his chest.

"I promise you Rangiku, I will never leave you again." His blue eyes were open and a genuine smile was on his face.

It was everything she had wanted to hear. It was perfect, the way she had always imagined it to be. It was...

'It was just a dream again,' she realized as she opened her eyes. She was alone, no trace of the man who had held her in his arms just moments ago.

"Gin," she said sadly as she put her hand over her heart. She wanted to tell him to come back to her, whenever he left her he always came back to her, but she knew that this time he had left for good. She had held him in her arms as he died, cried over him, begged him not to leave her, but it was to no use. His injuries were too severe.

To this day she still hasn't fully comprehended what had happened that day. Why did he betray Aizen? Was it because of her? After everything they'd been through, was he unable to just let her die? Did he want to protect her from Aizen? Is that why he had used Hakufuku on her and tried to kill Aizen afterwards?

She looked around the room, only now realizing that she had yet again fallen asleep in the office, the stack of paperwork Captain Hitsugaya had given to her still untouched. For a moment, she considered doing the paperwork, she had really considered it, but unable to take her mind off Gin, she took out one of the sake bottles she had hidden beforehand and began to drink.

There were so many questions she wanted to ask Gin, but no matter how long she would sit in front of his grave, crying out these questions along with pleas for him to return, they would always stay unanswered. Gin was gone, there was no way he could answer her questions now. As of right now, there was only one person alive who might be able to answer some of her questions. Making up her mind she headed towards the Senzaikyuu.

__

"But lieutenant Matsumoto, it's the middle of the night, you shouldn't be here this late." Standing in front of the Senzaikyuu, a guard tried telling Rangiku to come back in the morning, but she was buzzed, in need of answers, and unable to stop thinking of Gin; there was no way she would take no for an answer.

"Please it'll only take a minute," she said seductively, knowing that the guard wouldn't be able to tell her no for long.

"O-Okay fi-fine, but h-hurry up p-please." She smiled, it was easier then she'd expected, but the hard part is yet to come.

__

"Why did you kill Gin?" She was standing in front of Aizen's cell. Just looking at him was making her sick, but he was the only person who might be aware of Gin's motives.

"Why wouldn't I? After all he did try to kill me first."

"But why? Why did he suddenly turn on you?"

"It wasn't a sudden decision, it's been his intention to kill me from the moment we met, it was the reason he decided to join me in the first place," Aizen revealed.

What? That was why Gin betrayed the Soul Society? He was never loyal to Aizen after all? Is that why he had apologized to her before leaving Soul Society? He had seemed sincere-

"He told me that he had killed you," Aizen interrupted her train of thoughts, "after he ran off with you, when he came back, he said that he had killed you. I couldn't believe it at first. There seemed to be a special connection between the two of you. Hurting you was a line I believed he would not cross, not even in order to carry out his plan, his feelings for you were far too strong for him to do that, or so I believed. When you showed up, alive and unharmed, it turned out I was right after all." He continued to recount the events that had taken place after Gin had knocked her out.

"Why are you telling me this? That isn't what I asked you," Rangiku interrupted him.

"I'm telling you everything I know. Gin was a mysterious person. He was manipulative and a liar, but two things are for certain; he wanted me dead and he wanted you alive."

Rangiku felt tears well up in her eyes at the thought of her old childhood friend. Believing that it would bring her closure she had decided to confront Aizen, but she just ended up being even more confused than she was earlier, when she had woken up from her dream. Part of her wondered if Gin would still be alive if she hadn't shown up in Karakura Town that day. If she hadn't been in danger, would Gin have waited for a better moment to strike against Aizen? Would he have succeeded? Refusing to cry in front of the man who was the source for her misery, she left without another word.

Aizen didn't know why he had decided to share that information with her. Maybe he knew that she might blame herself for what had happened to Gin, or maybe it was because the overwhelming loneliness that came with knowing he'll be imprisoned for the next 20.000 years to come.

__

September 10th, his birthday. Contrary to her, he had known the date of the day he was born, and the two of them had spend numerous of his birthdays together back in Rukongai. She was standing in front of the old cottage they had shared during that time, a bag filled with dried persimmons hanging from her shoulder. It felt right to spend his birthday at the place they had shared so many memories at, with the fruit that had brought them together in the first place.

She could still remember the first time she had tasted a dried persimmon, she had collapsed in the middle of nowhere and Gin had shown up and offered her one. September 29th, the date of the day they first met. She would never be able to forget it, after all it was also the date they had picked to be her birthday. Initially, she had spent her birthdays at their old cottage too, it was the anniversary of the day they had met and she felt close to him being there on that special day, but eventually her friends grew worried about her spending her birthdays alone, insisting Gin wouldn't want her to be sad and that she should be having fun, so she did. She didn't want to worry her friends and he would want her to move on, he would want her to be happy. In the end, the reason he hadn't left her anything behind to remember him by, was in order not to prevent her from doing so, she had concluded long ago.

Nevertheless, she went back to their old cottage every year on his birthday, wanting to feel close to him and allowing herself to cry for him at least once a year.

One hundred years passed. Every year Rangiku showed up at their old cottage with a bag of dried persimmons, until one day, when she found someone standing in front of it. His back was turned on her, but she still recognized him, after all she had looked at that same back so many times, whenever he would leave. He looked exactly like Gin.

She decided to offer him one of the dried persimmons she had brought but when he turned around and she saw his face, her heart stopped beating for a moment, her hand losing its grip on the persimmon.

"Rangiku," he said as he caught the dried fruit, "you should be more careful, these are to yummy to be wasted like that."

"Gin." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. His soul had reincarnated, he came back after all.

When two people are destined to be together, they are eternally connected by a red string of fate, and so after one century, Gin and Rangiku found their way back to each other.

After all, dried persimmons are their red string of fate.


End file.
